walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitchell Gunter
Mitchell Gunter, also known as Mitch, is an extra who portrayed a survivor living in Woodbury. He has appeared in the following episodes: *"Say the Word" - On guard duty at the gladiator fight. *"Made to Suffer" - Receives orders from The Governor to find the "terrorists" and is later seen at the arena (with button down shirt over his blue cut-off) after Rick's group infiltrates the town. *"The Suicide King" - One of the guards preventing townspeople from leaving Woodbury. He aims his gun at a driver who repeatedly honks their horn. *"Home" - On guard duty at front gate. *"Welcome to the Tombs" - Attacks prison and flees to eventually be killed by The Governor. File:Woodbury21 (Say).png|"Say the Word" File:Woodbury extra 19 (Made to Suffer).png|"Made to Suffer" File:Extra15 (The Suicide King).png|"The Suicide King" File:Extra6 (Home).png|"Home" File:Cowboy hat woodbury guy (WTTT).png|"Welcome to the Tombs" Interview :Rick123Axel is responsible for this interview, conducted on September 29, 2013. TWD Wiki: How did you get you role on The Walking Dead? I work as an extra in the movies and TV shows filmed here in Atlanta, GA. Got lucky I guess. We all submitted through Extra Castings Atlanta and were told that the director hand picked us. I don't know how true that was... lol TWD Wiki: Did you watch the show or read the graphic novels prior to your casting? No.. Never did... TWD Wiki: How is it like to work on the set? It was a great set to work on.. a lot of good people ..... TWD Wiki: Did your character have a name or a backstory? If not did you make one up for yourself? No it didn't have a name.. I never thought about making one up.. Wish I had now.. Why didn't you suggest that back then...lol... TWD Wiki:' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production?' The season finale had a lot that was cut out.. All of us extras that worked on it were very disappointed. Are you the one who does the Walking Dead Wikia..? TWD Wiki: Not all of it but I do help. WOW.. We are all impressed with it... All the core extras that is. TWD Wiki: Thank you very much. Which scene/scenes were cut? I guess it was more the scenes were shortened more so than cut all together. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I'll have to think about that one.. I'll get back to you on that.. TWD Wiki:' Are you currently working on any other projects?' Nothing at the moment, but Hunger Games 3 and Fast and Furious 7 starts filming next week I think... So I hope to work on that.. TWD Wiki: On the behalf of the Walking Dead Wiki, I want to say thank you. And best of luck to you in the future! No no .... Thank you... External Links *The Walking Dead Wiki Interview Category:Cast Category:Extras Category:TV Series